Mort Programmée
by Kilia93
Summary: OS. Sans le vouloir, Sean a déclenché une catastrophe. Sa vie est dès à présent menacée, et celle de ses amis également. Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Humour  si si ! , Charles/Erik  & Sean/Alex aussi un peu


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Mon Dieu, y a de la poussière sur ce compte ! ^_^ » Mais me revoilà, pour poster un OS, que dis-je, mon **_**premier**_** OS sur X-Men First Class (je vous épargnerai une explication dithyrambique de mon adoration pour ce film et des raisons du pourquoi du comment…).  
>Voici donc un petit OS sans prétention (slash bien évidemment), juste parce que je jugeais que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un semblant de quelque chose et qu'il était temps d'y remédier. Et c'est une idée fort absurde au départ, mais un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes n'a jamais fait de mal ! J'avoue que c'est "Missions Suicide" de Inrainbowz qui m'a lancée au départ. Allez donc voir, cette fiction est à mourir de rire ^^ (et c'est sans doute de là que m'est venue l'idée naturelle de flanquer Sean dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou comme vous le verrez ci-dessous)<br>**

**J'attends vos reviews -)**

**See you !**

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__Blablabla aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient (hélas…), blablabla… aucun profit, si ce n'est celui de me faire plaisir à écrire, blablabla… [usual blabla]_

* * *

><p><strong>Mort Programmée<strong>

Sean n'avait aucune idée par quelle fourberie du destin la situation avait pu atteindre un stade aussi critique. Il avait fourni au monde une illustration parfaite et inimitable de la fameuse expression « se faire dépasser par la situation ». Il n'était pas ici simplement question de maladresse : il venait juste de franchir la ligne qui séparait la contrée des gourdes candides du pays des fautes inexpugnables. Et le billet de retour n'était pas fourni. Aller simple pour une mort douloureuse, lente bien évidemment, mais surtout inévitable. Ses secondes étaient comptées.

« Bordel, Sean ! »

L'intéressé ne réagit pas immédiatement, temporairement paralysé par le choc brutal que représentait la prise de conscience de son très prochain trépas.

« Mais comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Le rouquin, encore trop hébété pour permettre à son jeune cerveau en fleur de reprendre une activité notable, ne put que trembler des pieds à la tête en fournissant la réponse la plus éloquente qu'il pouvait offrir sur le moment :

« Euh…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas déclencher ?

- Raven, il est tout blanc…

- Hé oh, Sean, tu es parmi nous ?

- La Terre appelle le Hurleur ! Youhou !

- Attends Raven, je pense qu'il est complètement déconnecté, on l'a perdu.

- Quelle déduction époustouflante, Bozo… T'as une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

- J'en ai bien une, mais aucune certitude quant au succès. Hey Sean, y a de la glace à la pistache ! »

Le pauvre Sean montra une réactivité semblable à celle d'un poulpe séché sur le sable. Autant dire que l'expérience n'avait pas porté ses fruits…

« Essaie encore… », persiffla Alex.

Hank lui lança un regard peu amène tandis que Raven claquait désespérément des doigts devant les yeux désespérément vides d'un Sean désespérément immobile.

« Oh non, tu nous as foutus dans la merde, tu vas pas t'en tirer en tombant dans les vapes aussi facilement… »

Se plantant devant son camarade devenu légume, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'utiliser sa propre technique : une gifle magistrale sur la joue blafarde de l'adolescent qui se retrouva projeté au sol et ne vit sa course arrêtée par la présence du mur opposé qui se chargea de stopper son crâne de la manière la plus ferme qui soit. Sean poussa un cri de douleur, preuve évidente qu'il était sorti de son coma post-traumatique, et ce qui eut pour conséquence directe la fin prématuré de la lampe de la cuisine.

Aux côtés de Raven, Alex et Hank déglutirent avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Efficace, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le jeune génie à mi-voix.

Hank, fais-moi penser à l'avenir de ne plus jamais lui piquer son sèche-cheveux sans sa permission… », murmura Alex à son attention.

De son côté, Sean était en souffrance mais aussi et surtout en pleine panique, la réalité s'étant violemment rappelée à son bon souvenir.

« Je suis mort…

- Pas que toi. _Nous_ sommes morts ! Rectifia abruptement Raven.

- Définitivement refroidis, ajouta Hank.

- Enterrés. », acheva Alex alors qu'il aidait le roux à se relever.

Sean, se massant la joue avec insistance (non sans fusiller Raven du regard), se précipita vers l'origine de la prochaine apocalypse.

« J… J'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le jure !

- La fois où tu as presque démoli la moitié ouest du manoir non plus, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, signala la jeune mutante.

- Quoique là, la situation soit hautement plus grave, précisa Hank dont le front se couvrait peu à peu de sueur.

- Dire que certains d'entre nous mourront puceaux…

- Ta gueule, Alex.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Sean, tu peux nous dire comme tu t's débrouillé pour…

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! J'ai fait comme d'habitude et puis d'un coup on en est là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Ça ne nous aide pas, il vaudrait mieux connaître la cause pour qu'on puisse réparer ça.

- C'est toi le génie à lunettes, Hank. T'as qu'à nous tirer de là.

- Ce n'est pas moi le type qui a pour habitude de tout détruire sur son passage à coups d'ondes supersoniques.

- Je te signale que je n'ai _pas_ crié avant que ça n'arrive.

- En parlant de ça, faudrait changer l'ampoule…

- On s'en occupera après, il y a plus grave là, Alex. Erik ne devrait pas tarde, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être dans la même pièce que lui quand il constatera les dégâts.

-Je crois que je préférerais encore partir affronter Shaw tout de suite, rumina Alex qui, malgré un ton qui se voulait détaché, n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Je sais vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là… », geignit Sean.

Les quatre amis fixaient à présent le désastre qui remettait gravement en cause leur espérance de vie. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que chacun faisait le compte de ses dernières volontés et de toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'ils n'auraient malheureusement plus le loisir d'accomplir. La fatalité de leur destin leur écrasa les épaules.

A cette seconde, Alex crut bon de déclarer ce qui devait décrocher la palme du plus beau euphémisme :

« Ah là, on va vraiment se faire engueuler… »

* * *

><p>« Je m'en fiche Sean, quand il arrivera, tu te débrouilles tout seul avec lui.<p>

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner lâchement comme ça ?

- Fallait y penser avant, s'obstina Raven.

- Hank !

- Euh… Désolé, mais comme j'ai déjeuné, je dois aller courir et…

- Alex ! »

_Aïe_. Sean avait dégainé l'arme ultime, à savoir les yeux brillant d'une tristesse infinie, implorant le blond de lui venir en aide, et surtout de ne pas le laisser seul affronter cette épreuve. Bien qu'Alex n'eut aucune envie de rester dans cette pièce une seconde de plus, ce regard le prenait par les sentiments. Il savait y faire, le rouquin… Ignorant son propre conflit intérieur, Alex tenta d'arrondir les angles :

« Raven, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait appliquer le principe de la solidarité, comme le professeur se tue à le répéter ? Avança-t-il d'une façon timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Les beaux principes de mon frère ne se prêtent pas vraiment à cette situation, il s'agit ici de survie. Maintenant, si tu as envie de rester dans la cuisine pour soutenir ton… »

Un craquement caractéristique du vieux plancher de la demeure l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Ce bruit traduisait une démarche reconnaissable entre mille dans le couloir qui menait tout droit à la pièce où les jeunes mutants débattaient depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait dangereusement. Les adolescents échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Puis ce fut la course pour atteindre la porte avant les autres. Raven, plus leste et plus rapide, fut la première sur la poignée et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Erik.

« Raven ?

- Je dois aller faire les courses, le frigo est vide, à ce sooiiir ! », débita-t-elle avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Sur ses talons, Hank préféra ne pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard acier de son second mentor.

« Footing… Dans la forêt, loin dans la forêt, y a beaucoup d'espace. »

Avant même qu'Erik n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste (ou même de faire remarquer que Hank n'était même pas en tenue de sport), le brun à lunettes avait déjà disparu.

Quant à Alex, malgré son déchirement intérieur encore très récent, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Faut que j'aille courir aussi ! »

Sean n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles pourtant excellentes, merci pour elles. Non mais quelle bande de lâches ! Et Alex qui avait détalé comme un lapin…

Il resta prostré plusieurs secondes avant de croiser le regard aiguisé et quelque peu interloqué du contrôleur de métal. Haussant un sourcil, Erik s'interrogea sur le mutisme du dernier pensionnaire, s'attendant à le voir s'enfuir à la suite de ses amis dans la minute.

« Sean ? »

Le rouquin resta interdit, paralysé par la terreur, maudissant sa malchance, maudissant les couards qu'étaient ses amis, maudissant Alex pour l'avoir abandonné aux griffes de…

« Ça sent le brûlé, ou c'est moi qui… »

Cette dernière parole servit d'électrochoc au Hurleur qui bondit hors de la pièce, mué par un instinct de survie plus puissant que la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il s'élança à son tour, se jurant qu'Alex ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cette traitrise allait se payer…

« Je les accompagne ! », parvint-il à balbutier en rasant Erik qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Si le comportement peu habituel des adolescents n'avait pas piqué sa curiosité, il aurait presque (presque !) pu s'inquiéter de la pâleur du visage de Sean qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'un cadavre. Une fois laissé seul dans la cuisine, Erik se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un faible soupir, décrétant que les préoccupations de gamins en pleine puberté ne le concernaient guère.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, l'Allemand s'approcha de la cafetière, une tasse à la main, avant de finir par constater que la délicate odeur de grillade qui emplissait la pièce n'avait d'autre source que la machine. Ses yeux métalliques avisèrent bien vite le café renversé ainsi que la fumée grisâtre qui s'échappait du boîtier électronique. Il ne tarda pas à en tirer une conclusion des plus évidentes. Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Sean ! »

* * *

><p>Erik se serait bien rué dans le couloir pour attraper chacun de ces sales gosses à l'aide d'une onde magnétique, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà loin, et c'était sans compter sur une soudaine et inattendue vague d'apaisement qui déferla sur son esprit au bord de la tempête. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps pour trouver la raison de ce calme intérieur qui n'était pas le sien.<p>

« Charles. »

Le télépathe s'avança dans la pièce, un mince sourire joueur dessiné sur les lèvres, et deux doigts collés à sa tempe.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on se balada dans mon esprit, soupira Erik en reposant sa tasse bien trop vide sur le meuble.

- Désolé Erik, mais je pensais agir au mieux : cela m'ennuierait que tu dépenses toute ton énergie en vain pour partir à la chasse, et ta contrariété m'inquiète toujours. De plus, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à enterrer les corps de quatre enfants d'ici demain. »

Erik marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, malgré tout le « soutien mental » apporté par Charles. Cependant, il ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l'intervention télépathique du professeur, sans doute bien plus préoccupé par le manque de sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

Il finit pourtant par laisser échapper un sourire quelque peu ironique, voire même sadique.

« Finalement, tu as bien fait. Leur faire payer ça ce soir sera bien plus savoureux. C'est à se demander s'il y a encore une chose dans ce manoir que ces n'aient pas détruite.

- Ne leur en veux pas trop. Ils sont encore jeunes, dit Charles alors qu'il préparait son thé matinal.

- Amusant, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu pour loisir de mettre en pièces les machines à café, à leur âge…

- Ils ne sont pas à blâmer pour tout, tu sais ? »

Erik tourna son regard vers Charles, qui lui tournait partiellement le dos, ne lui permettant d'entrevoir que son discret sourire mutin.

« Charles ?

- Hum ? Fit-il avec un faux air de candide, alors qu'il s'affairait avec la théière.

- Tu as des choses à me dire ?

- Seulement si tu as des choses à me demander. », répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Le contrôleur de métal se surprit à sourire alors qu'il sondait de son regard gris les yeux bleus brillants de l'homme qui le fixait avec une attention identique à la sienne. Ils laissèrent quelques secondes s'écouler, Charles en profitant pour porter à ses lèvres sa tasse bouillante, avec tout le flegme dont il était capable.

« Ce ne sont pas les enfants qui ont cassé la cafetière, finit par lâcher Erik.

- En fait, Hank, Alex et Raven sont hors de cause, contrairement à Sean qui…

- Charles…

- … Qui _techniquement_ est le responsable de ce désastre.

- "Techniquement" ?

- Disons que… Notre pauvre Hurleur, fatigué pour une raison que j'ignore plus ou moins, a eu un petit moment d'absence alors qu'il essayait de se préparer un café ce matin. Un accident est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet… Et les accidents télépathiques t'arrivent souvent de bon matin ? »

Nouveau sourire éloquent de la part de Charles.

« Manipuler discrètement un de tes élèves, voilà qui ne te ressemble guère.

- Manipuler ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Disons simplement que l'affaire de l'aile ouest du manoir a pris des proportions qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prendre, et que nous avons frôlé la catastrophe ce jour-là, ce qui dépassait la simple maladresse dans ce cas-ci. Comme ces enfants ne connaissent pas toujours leurs limites, j'ai pensé qu'une petite frayeur matinale serait une juste compensation pour la quasi-destruction d'une partie de la maison. Mais tu sais bien qu'en temps normal, je ne me permettrais jamais.

- Évidemment. Tu es un vrai modèle d'éducation. Te servir de moi pour leur faire peur, j'apprécie. »

Charles éclata de rire avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son infusion. Erik étudia alors attentivement l'attitude de son compagnon télépathe, comme un prédateur aurait pu analyser une proie potentielle.

« Et mis à part cela, puis-je connaître la vraie raison de ce complot ?

- Rassure-toi, le but final n'était nullement de te priver de café ce matin.

- Et pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que nous en sommes là, remarqua Erik avec quelque amertume.

- Oui, mais je peux t'accorder une compensation qui devrait te satisfaire pleinement. »

Erik haussa un sourcil, son intérêt piqué au vif. Son esprit chemina rapidement dans la direction que lui suggéraient les paroles de Charles, et ce fut à son tour de sourire de manière plus que révélatrice. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Charles, qui de son côté ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ah oui ? Pourrais-tu préciser ? »

Les yeux turquoise pétillèrent.

« Avec cette histoire, les enfants ne rentreront pas avant une heure tardive.

- Et… ?

- Et Moira est absente.

- Mais encore ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris. »

Les deux hommes souriaient à présent, et tous deux se détaillaient avec un regard brûlant et empli de promesses futures pour cette journée qui s'annonçait longue.

« Je pense avoir saisi. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, d'un mouvement vif de la main, le manipulateur de métal attira Charles grâce à son pouvoir magnétique. Le professeur fut brusquement tiré en avant par une force invisible au niveau de la hanche (sa boucle de ceinture étant tout ce dont Erik avait besoin), et se retrouva alors collé au corps du germanique, qui s'empressa de sceller leurs lèvres sans plus de cérémonie. Et pour Erik, le goût de ce baiser annonciateur de très bonnes choses valait bien tout le café du monde.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? ^-^" avis ?<p> 


End file.
